Tobias Ford (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Unnamed world; formerly Batesville, Utah | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former employee at | Education = | Origin = Human stuck between two worlds; "Ghost" | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Maurissa Tancharoen; Jed Whedon | First = | HistoryText = Tobias Ford was working on a particle accelerator as an employee of when he developed a crush on his superior, Hannah Hutchins. He sabotaged the accelerator in order to engineer a chance meeting with her. One of these acts of sabotage went unnoticed however, and the accelerator exploded, seemingly killing Ford and numerous other maintenance workers. In fact, the explosion had torn open a portal to an alien world, and Ford was trapped between the two realms, the other one he designated to be "Hell". Ford would sporadically materialize in and out of the physical world, however others mistook his fleeting visits as Hannah, who had survived the accident, gaining telekinetic abilities after the incident. He used his ability to protect Hannah from her neighbors, who blamed Hannah for the accident. This only caused them to fear her, while Hannah herself became convinced that she was being plagued by demons. This brought her to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who brought Hannah aboard the Bus to look into the origins of her abilities. Ford assumed S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrested her, and attacked Agent Coulson and his team, almost crashing the Bus in the process. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board realized that Ford had been behind the sabotage, and Agent May lured him out onto the ground using Hannah as bait. After a short fight, Hannah begged him to stop. Dropping to his knees, Ford expressed remorse for his actions. May then convinced him to let Hannah go. Also with that, Ford completely faded away. | Powers = Dimensional Translocation: Since he was trapped between two worlds, Ford could materialize and vanish from the world at will. This allowed him to physically interact with things while remaining invisible, and also to vanish and then reappear in another location. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Mental impairment: Ford seemed to be slow to understand things. Such as the fact he was putting his coworkers in danger by loosening the bolts. Even when between worlds, he sought to protect Hannah; however, he failed to realize that he was making things worse by causing accidents to "protect" her. *Ford was trapped between worlds, unable to fully restore himself on Earth, and as time progressed his link to the Earth became increasingly unstable. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As Tobias was holding a wrench at the time of the accident, he carried it with him into the limbo between worlds, and used it as a weapon. | Notes = * Robert Baker portrays Tobias Ford in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Repairs". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index Category:2013 Character Debuts